Ignored Into Insanity
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Shizuo starts to ignore Izaya...of course this drives Izaya insane and makes him run to Shizuo's appartment just to scream at him../ Funny, sad, cute Shizaya rated for language


Shizuo strode down the street with his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. Today he was particularly happy because he had a little plan to completely mess with Izaya. It really wasn't his nature to think of ways to torture Izaya; Izaya was the one who would think of ways to torture Shizuo. But Shizuo wanted to turn things around for a change, what he had in store for Izaya would drive the brunet insane, he just knew it!

"Hello Shizu-chan!" The brunet had finally found his favorite bleach blonde beast and had jumped right in his path. Shizuo swiftly moved around Izaya and continued walking; Izaya stood there for a moment then continued to chase of the blonde.

"Hey, I said hello Shizu-chan!" Izaya said catching up with the blonde. Shizuo again walked past the flea and continued walking towards his house.

"Did he really just ignore me? No…no he couldn't have…he probably just didn't hear me right...yeah that's it! He just didn't hear me….no I was standing right in front of him….I CANT BELIVE THAT BASTARD INGNORED ME!" Izaya stormed down the street all the way back to his office.

"What's your problem?" Namie asked as Izaya sat down in his spinning chair and huffed.

"Well if you must know I said "Hello" to Shizu-chan and he did NOTHING!"

"So?"

"I was wrong! I was sure Shizu-chan was going to throw something at me, or at least punch me!"

"So you want to be beaten up, because if that's the case I'll be glad to…"

"Watch it Namie-san or I'll deduct your pay." Izaya said angrily.

* * *

><p>Shizuo walked next to Tom inhale the smoke from his cigarette.<p>

"You seem in a good mood, what's up?"

"Eh nothing really...it's an inside joke." Shizuo answered plainly.

"SHIZU-CHAN!" Izaya yelled from down the street, waving excitedly at the blonde. Tom looked at Shizuo expecting his to bolt over to Izaya or rip out something metal. Shizuo just inhaled from his cigarette again and continued walking. Izaya faced Tom and Shizuo and started walking backwards, keeping out with their speed.

"Hello Shizu-chan and Tom." Izaya said cheerfully, Tom just nodded still waiting for Shizuo to do something.

"Shizu-chan can you hear me?" Izaya said going to Shizuo's side and tapping his fist on Shizuo's head. Shizuo didn't even flinch…but he did do something. Shizuo reached a hand up, took the informants wrist and put Izaya's arm back down to his side.

* * *

><p>Izaya lay on his bed, screaming into his pillow and slamming his fists violently on his bed.<p>

"Shizu-chan, why won't you answer me?" Izaya screamed. Izaya rolled onto his back and starred up at his white ceiling.

"_Why the hell won't that bastard talk to me? He probably doing this on purpose, trying to get to me...wait…why the hell do I care if he talks to me or not?...I mean he's just a stupid blonde…it's not like I lo…" _Izaya sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"_No…I can't love him…I won't love him…if he's gunna ignore me then I'm gunna ignore him." _Izaya curled up on his bed with his arms crossed across his chest.

"…"

"…"

"….."

"Fuckin Hell, I can't believe I'm in love with him!" Izaya screamed back in his pillow. He jumped from his bed and started running towards Shizuo's apartment. It was pitch black outside and the only lights on were the dim street lights.

"_I'm gunna fuckin kill that bastard in his sleep, no one ignores Izaya Orihara! NO ONE!" _ Izaya ran up the stairs of Shizuo's apartment building, not bothering to wait for the elevator. He finally reached Shizuo's apartment and grabbed the extra key he had stole from Shizuo. He fumbled with the key before finally getting the door open; he ran into the apartment and shot down the hallway until he was at Shizuo's bedroom door.

Shizuo had turned on his nightstand lamp and was now sitting on the edge of his bed, rubbing his eyes. He had been woken up from the commotion in his living room. He was just about to fall asleep when Izaya burst threw the door and had pounced on top of him.

"How dare you ignore me! No one ignores Izaya Orihara, especially not a protozoa like you! You have no right to play those kids of fucked up games with me! I'm the only one who's aloud to mess with you, not the other way around! "Izaya screamed at Shizuo, Izaya was clutching onto Shizuo shirt making Shizuo face him. Shizuo didn't say a word…he just sat there…_he just sat there?_

"Answer me!" Izaya screamed tears started to form in Izaya's eyes and spill out down his cheeks.

"Answer me dammit!" Izaya screamed again, he was trying hard not to let his sobs spill out. Shizuo continued to stare at the upset informant. Izaya's head fell into his hands and he started crying.

"This isn't fair; you're not the one who's supposed to play with my emotions. It's just not fair!" Izaya was sobbing violently into his hands. Shizuo bit his lip hard as he watched Izaya cry hysterically; he wanted to ignore Izaya…just to play with his thoughts…he never thought Izaya would get so upset that he would come into his room and start crying…

"Izaya…" Shizuo said putting a hand on the informants head. Izaya head shot up; Shizuo could see his face was wet and red from crying. Izaya quickly wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and hugged his with all his strength.

"You talked to me…you finally talked to me." Izaya sobbed into Shizuo's shoulder. Shizuo wrapped his arms around the small frame and genteelly started rubbing Izaya's back.

"I ignore you for two days and you go full on insane?" Shizuo laughed as Izaya nuzzled his face in the ex-bartenders neck.

"….I love you" Izaya said closing his eyes, getting trapped in Shizuo's body heat.

"Hn…I love you to flea."


End file.
